RenoRah
RenoRah is a demigod, born of the parents Hades and GLaDOS, and is best known for her rebellious nature. She has two half-sisters, Michele and Natalie, and well as a late half-brother, Kennith. She is the longest-standing member of the Alliance Initiative. Due to her vulgar nature, she has many enemies. However, the friends she does manage to make are often as close as family. RenoRah's powers range from manipulating electrical currents to forming large rifts into Hades. She dabbles in the use of spirits from the underworld, though she much prefers solo methods. Her best friends are Gloom and Blitz, while her lifelong rival is Feliciata. She hates her mother, tolerates her father, and will occasionally spend time with her two half-sisters. Appearance RenoRah takes the appearance of a 16 year old girl. She has short, white hair with jet black tips, usually pulled up into a ponytail. One of her eyes is a deep red while the other is a robotic optic that glows a bright yellow. The optic is almost always covered by her hair. She has elven-esque ears. She loves to wear multiple layers of clothing. She wears a white hoodie over a black leather jacket and a deep blue tank top. She has a black short-skirt over black leggings and long black boots. Her clothing is covered in blue accents. History Early Concepts RenoRah was originally a meister from the DWMA, accompanied by the quirky weapon Aimee. She was a robotic-demigod-hybrid with a bad attitude and a habit of getting into trouble. She was also a bounty hunter, musician, adventurer... Her power could hav rivaled that of any Mary Sue in existence. Her rival went by the name Halloween, and they were always fighting each other. During this time of development, there wasn't much in the plot department going for her. Most of the time, she did what she did "just for the hell of it" and most of her motives were non-existance. Her name went through many changes: RenoRah, NeL, Ragnora... mostly due to the fact I'd forget her name sometimes. All in all, she was simply there to amuse me with incomprehensible battles that my imagination found visually pleasing. Alternate Concepts RenoRah, during her early concepts, had many alternate stories floating around her. At one time, her name was Toxic and she played a very crucial part of the TRON universe, saving everybody from the actions of the MCP. In another story, she was an assassin for the Brotherhood of Assassins Creed, often helping Altair by feeding him information about his next targets. In another, she was simply a dark fairy whom would free humans imprisoned by the other fairies. There were two stories that still had a significant impact on her plot even years after her creation. They were the stories that had to do with being an daughter of Hades and joining Camp Half-blood, as well as being a prisoner of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center and helping Chell escape GLaDOS's control. These two alternate stories, along with her initial story of being a part of the DWMA, would later converge and create the backbone of RenoRah's plot Backstory RenoRah is the child of the human-AI hybrid GLaDOS and god Hades. She was born on the planet Mortua. Hades was not an active member in her family, and during her early childhood, GLaDOS never spent much time with her either. Her mother would often hand the responsibilities of parenthood off to the robots of the facility she was born in. After two years of neglect, GLaDOS shipped her off into the underworld to be taken care of by her father, Hades. This was where she met her half-siblings Natalie, Michele, and Kennith. RenoRah was a very stubborn and rebellious child. Her and her brother would often get into things they shouldn't have, and pester their father while he worked. Due to her heritage, she was also very volatile, and snapped at people constantly. To keep her from being an endangerment to the world outside, Hades kept her grounded for many years; she never had friends, save for the many spirits of the underworld. She began to grow fond of one of the spirits, spending most days around her and even going so far as to calling the spirit her best friend. She asked her father to free this one spirit, but he refused, saying it was against his laws to do something like that without having a soul given in return. During the night, RenoRah stole the soul of the spirit from her father and dropped it in the river Styx, reanimating the once dead Aimee. Aimee was once a human weapon from the DWMA, killed by a kieshan during a fight, and after RenoRah reanimated her, she told her she was forever in her debt. This, however, led to a curse on Aimee that would bring her back to life no matter how many times she died. To keep her father from punishing her, RenoRah and Aimee escaped that very night from the underworld. Once above ground, RenoRah realized just how dark and corrupted the world she was living on was. Death and anarchy hung over everything. Before the sun set on her first day out of the underworld, the Branch of Sin known as Vengeance possessed her, and she vowed revenge on the being that brought so much anarchy and pain to Mortua, as well as who created the Branches of Sin: Gloom. From that day on, she and Aimee were bounty hunters, collecting money to kill targets and hoping, just hoping, one of the targets would be who they were looking for. She, at one point, had been payed to kill a thief known as Feliciata, but he was very crafty, and soon became her nemesis during her time as a bounty hunter. During a mission to save an old man from an abandoned castle, Aimee was killed The Fox Snare Incident. RenoRah, unsure of what to do, left Aimee to bleed to death while she saved the old client from the castle. Aimee vowed to kill her, if she ever got the chance to do it. After many years of solo hunting, RenoRah came across the target she was looking for. At the time, Gloom was on the planet of the Floating City Ancient Karga Magna Maps and was oblivious to RenoRah's intent. RenoRah ambushed her and, after a massive amount of fighting, found out they were evenly matched. It was later discovered that, after the Branch of Sin had possessed her, Gloom and her's souls were forever entwined. If one had died during the fight, the other would have as well. RenoRah and Gloom eventually formed a truce known as the Alliance Initiative, and used their powers for the good of mankind, saving lives and killing enemies. However, after some time had passed, all the power and praise got to their heads, and they became more selfish and reserved. RenoRah started to kill f or her own amusement, rather than for a good cause. She became close friends with an older man named John Kramer, as well as a man named Daniel. RenoRah and Gloom had gotten into a relationship, but it quickly dissolved after Aimee returned, looking for her chance to enact revenge upon her old friend. RenoRah stopped her easily and without violence, and Aimee quickly became friends with RenoRah once more, before having a full-fledged relationship together. Around this time, RenoRah had started her own band, and her brother Ken had visited her on the Floating Island to congratulate her on their success. It was on this visit that disaster struck. Gloom used her powers to destroy the whole realm of the Floating Island, stating "It was getting too boring" for her. The whole realm collapsed in the turmoil, and all of RenoRah's friends, including John, Daniel, Aimee, and ev en Ken, died in the fray. RenoRah survived by only a near margin of luck, and after that day, RenoRah vowed vengeance once more on Gloom. She was now the sole member of the Alliance Initiative, and as Gloom constructed a set of new realms to engage in, she sabotaged her at every step. The climax to their rivalry hit full-throttle once RenoRah attacks what Gloom called the new Alliance Initiative. During this time, RenoRah is willing to end her own life to get her revenge for what Gloom did to her friends. After the near close shave with death, Gloom begs for forgiveness, and they slowly return to a bittersweet friendship. RenoRah joins the new Alliance Initiative, and many years pass before RenoRah is killed by Detriak during his and Morpheus's rampage TA. After her death, she is honored with a marked grave, something that many people do not receive after death. After wandering the plains of the underworld for six years after her death, the Martyr invades the underworld and revives her body in the River Styx. She was taken prisoner and turned into a sex-slave. It was during this time she was raped and tortured on multiple occasions, and it was here that she birth to Greyson, a sickly hybrid child between her and the Martyr. She became close friends with Köchei, who was imprisoned in the cell adjacent to her. After the Solstice Rebellion freed her, she joined them and helped to end the Martyr's terrible reign of power. After his defeat, RenoRah lives with her father once more in the underworld, stating "I've been raped, tortured, and left for dead more times than I can count. I'm done. I want peace, and the world won't miss me if I stay in the underworld the rest of my life." After only a few months, however, she becomes restless for adventure once more, and re-joins the Alliance Initiative for the sake of nostalgia. Behavior RenoRah is a very cocky and arrogant character. She loves to break the law. She hates authority, and will go out of her way to pester and annoy others who think they're higher than everybody else; although, this often leads to hypocrisy, since she, more often than not, addresses herself as a bigger person than everybody else. She loves to be a tease, and she will often go to taverns or brothels to court young males and females, simply out of leisure. RenoRah is usually given the short end of the stick in situations, due to her bad reputation. Even when trying to engage in good deeds, things will often turn out worse in the end. She refuses to take punishment seriously, often poking fun at authority or the law whenever being convicted of crimes. RenoRah dabbles in music while also having her very own band. Her alias used on-stage is DJ RENO. Using her powers of electricity on large copper coils, she is able to to produce a large range of low, wu b-like pitches, while her Draken friend RAV3R uses his shrill voice to produce high-pitch electronic tones. The two band members traverse the realm of Karga Magna and, sometimes, even the Multiverse, looking for gigs they can attend to show off their skill. She has a general tolerance for everybody around her, with the exception of people with "big egos". Trivia * RenoRah is arguably one of the first characters I have ever created, tied for the title along with Shieka and Bones. * RenoRah is, in truth, just a giant mixture of different fandoms and characters. She is, in no way shape or form, original. The only thing original about her is her appearance. Gallery RENO BIO.png|My most recent drawing of RenoRah RENO.png|Reno duh Slayer.jpg|RenoRah killing a hydra Souls.jpg|Gloom and Renorah